Rectifiers are used in power supply circuits in order to convert an alternating current (AC) signal to a direct current (DC) signal. Some rectifiers may generate a signal having a DC component and a ripple component based on the AC signal. Additionally, noise having a lower frequency than the ripple component may be included with the signal output by the rectifier. Some electronics, such as sensitive aircraft equipment, may not respond properly to a signal having ripple and noise (low frequency) components superimposed on a DC component. Accordingly, it is desirable to obtain an accurate estimate of the ripple component so that it can be either removed from the rectifier output signal prior to being provided to electronics configured to receive a DC power signal or so that other appropriate action can be taken for downstream equipment protection.